Engagement of the Goddesses
by Asgeras
Summary: Genma catches wind of something which sounds much more promising while he's debating about heading to the Tendoes. Ranma x Kamichu! crossover.


"Engagement of the Goddess(es)"  
Chapter 1 – One Hell of a Start  
By Asgeras

Disclaimer: I lay no claim to either Ranma, Kamichu!, or any other anime presented in this fic. This fic is purely for nonprofit (cries) and all non-original characters are owned by their creators and the companies which currently hold the rights to them.

Word of warning: as with any fic, really, this will contain some minor spoilers. Specifically, this fic will deal with most of the Ranma fiancees and rivals, as well as much of the background throughout Kamichu! For instance, this chapter will contain some spoilers for episode twelve of Kamichu! Nothing major, but it would relieve some of the angst presented in said episode, not that it's all that hard to see how said episode ends.

Just thought I'd make sure you knew in advance, and I hope you enjoy the fic.

One final thing. I've only used fairly common Japanese words and not many of them at that. If you get confused, just head down to the bottom of the fic, where I'm keeping a glossary. Oh, and both Ranma and Yurie are 16.

Now, on with the fic.

"I already told you that we're here to visit an old friend of mine," said the sign which a panda was holding towards a beautiful redheaded girl.

"And since when have you had any friends, Oyaji. Now tell me the real reason why we're here. Did you find someone rich to steal from or what?"

"Oh, to have a son who doesn't place any faith in his father. What have I done to deserve such cruelty from my son," the panda signed as he looked around at the people on the street. It was kind of odd, to be honest. True, people paid him more than a glance or two, but they weren't outright gawking at him.

This was either a very bad sign or a very good one. Knowing his luck, well earned or not, it would probably be the former.

And then his head was thrown backwards from a well placed kick. 'Should've known better than to be so distracted around the boy,' he growlfed.

"Hmm...let me see. There's all the lies you've told me, the cowardly acts you're prone to, the various thievory which you've committed, as well as," she stated, only to be cut off be an attack from the panda, which she countered with a left jab.

"Fine, if you must know, we're going to the Hitotsubashi's because you're engaged to his daughter."

That caught him up short long enough for Genma to wack him with one of his signs. "We don't have time for fiancees anyway, oyaji. I'm heading back to China in order to find a cure whether you're with me or not, so suck on that, old man," she said, throwing him against a road sign.

She really should have seen it coming, but she didn't expect Genma to make such a quick recovery, given his past fighting record. That's why she never counted it as a loss when blackness encircled her after a road sign smashed against her head.

'Ah, there it is,' Genma thought. People were definitely staring at the pair now, not that it mattered much to him at that point. He was finally headed to a place where he could retire to a life of luxury. Or at least indolence. It was pretty much all the same, as far as he was concerned.

It's too bad he wasn't aware of a nearby goddess. The last thing he heard for the rest of that week was a small, but angry, voice saying something that sounded suspiciously like "Kamichu!"

--

Yurie was NOT having a happy camper. Which was surprisingly rare for her. Whenever she was unhappy, she usually just got depressed. However, this time was different. There were too many straws breaking the camel's back.

This was her first day at Izumo, thanks to it being Godless Month (1), and although times were never as tough as the first year she came here, it seemed worse than usual this year.

She'd studied extra hard, as usual, knowing that the classes in Izumo were much tougher than in her hometown, but the class was even further than expected.

It was only after her second year of attendance that she found out the school she was entered in during her visits to Izumo was a rather high ranked and exclusive school, catering to the smart, rather than the rich. She guessed that they automatically expected her to be supremely intelligent, given that she was a goddess.

She did unusually well, all things considered, but it still took more time and effort than normal.

Particularly this year, it seems.

True she now had friends to help her out, but she'd noticed that things grew steadily worse as she advanced through the years.

The problem was respect. Unlike most others her age, the problem wasn't gaining too little respect. No, the problem was in gaining too much. The first year she was here, everybody held her on a pedestal (literally, at least twice) and refused to talk to her as anything lower than a minor deity. At the very end of the year, she'd at least triumphed in showing her class that, yes, she may be a goddess, but she was also a, somewhat, ordinary middle schooler.

She'd been pleasantly surprised to find that many of the other classes also treated he more normally after that, although they continued to be a bit more respectful than necessary and the staff continued on as they'd always done (she found out through her homeroom teacher that this due to an order from the principal).

However, as the years progressed (2), she noticed a depressing trend that her underclassmen tended to adopt the same attitude as their teachers. Thus, with each passing year, she felt a little less than human. To top it all off, she seemed to be getting love letters from many of her underclassmen, which made rather little sense in her opinion. If they literally worshipped her as a kami, how did they even expect to make it through one date?

Which just reminded her of the final straw which broke the camel's back.

She'd broken up with Ninomiya-kun. She wasn't nearly as heartbroken as she would have been several years prior, but it still hurt. Despite the fact that she was the one who broke up with him, it was still incredibly hard on her. He was her first love and there was still a part of her which loved him. However, their worlds were just a little too different from each other. That and the fact that he didn't really have much to talk about besides calligraphy. Not that there was anything wrong with such a wonderful topic, but...

So, yeah. She was more than a little stressed. Thus, nobody could blame her for throwing so much power into a spell when she saw an innocent girl being attacked by a panda. Besides, it looked like an evil spirit if she'd ever seen one.

But now she found herself in the middle of the street trying desperately to find out what was wrong with the unconscious girl while a crowd gathered to stare. She knew that moving the girl could cause further injury, but thought it might be a good idea to at least get the pack off of her, but she couldn't even budge it.

She really, really wished the god of health was down here right about now. She knew better than to try to heal the girl with her powers. Apparently you have to have a fairly intimate knowledge of the human body and how it works. It was to bad she didn't know that before her first trial run. Poor Mitsue-chan would probably have a scar on her stomach for the rest of her life.

Don't ask.

The crowd continued to thicken as she heard a police officer shouting about what was going on, only to hear someone respond about a girl getting injured in a supernatural fight. At some level, she knew that she didn't really have anything to fear from the police. Especially given that she was personal friends with the Prime Minister. However, a much greater part of her was currently panicking. Thus, it wasn't all that much of a surprise when she grabbed onto the mysterious redhead and threw everything she could into one last spell, envisioning her current safehaven.

And that was the last the crowd saw of either, as they both vanished in a flash of light.

--

"Ah...I see you're finally up," Yurie heard a voice say from her right side. To her left she heard several murmers from voices she recognized including Binbou-chan, Yashima-san, and Benten-san (although Yashima-san didn't seem to be overly coherent, thanks to being in such close proximity to his idol).

Shaking her head, she turned to the right, glancing confusedly at the President of the God's Association, someone who she'd learned to attribute at least some level of leadership with. She couldn't say it with asurety, but if there's any god or goddess who's The God, she imagined it was him. Despite his size.

Not that she was one to talk.

"Ano...sumimasen," she stammered, lowering her head. "What exactly is going on?"

Next thing she knew, she heard Kaichou chuckling to himself as she buried herself under the covers. She failed to notice she was in her pajamas until after she'd already risen halfway out of her bed. She only hoped that it was Benten-san who changed her, or used magic, if any of the others were the cause of her change in attire. Speaking of which.

"Kamichu," she whispered, changing into her goddess attire, minus the hat. The hat was just way too inconvenient except for formal occasions.

"So, Yurie-chan, we were hoping that you would be able to tell us what exactly happened before you were brought here."

"Ano...ano...I just got out of school when I saw a panda demon attack some girl with a sign. I knocked the panda out, but the girl wasn't moving either. I tried to help her out, but people only stared and then...and then..." she said, tapering off as her eyes started to water. "I just...I just didn't know what to do so I used my magic bring me here and that's the last thing I remember."

She was incredibly grateful for the tissue which Binbou-chan offered her.

"Well, I can't say that things are ever dull with you around, can I," Kaichou stated, grinning. That was certainly an odd look for him. Not necessarily bad, but certainly odd.

"When you came back, you apparently dragged the girl, who we later learned was name Ranma, with you. Which is certainly odd, considering that you have to be a god in order to even enter the convention area. Anyway, from what we gathered, she was definitely able to hear use, but was having trouble seeing us. She seemed to see our auras, rather than our bodies, for lack of better words. Needless to say, this freaked her out a little and she thought she'd died."

"We decided to bring Binbou-san to see her, since he's one of the few gods who currently resides in a physical body. That's about the time things, well, went to hell."

It was one shock after another it seems. First the battle between the girl and panda, then finding out said girl was probably some kind of demi-god, or maybe a new goddess, then having another god swear in her presence. Then again, maybe Kaichou-san had actually been to hell and was actually making a comparison. She'd certainly heard of weirder things during the past few years.

"So...what happened exactly?"

"Binbou-san didn't accomplish our hope quite as well as we wanted. Apparently, this girl has had a training which Bast, one of the cat gods, called a 'mockery against all things which are good'. Anyway, to sum it all up, Ranma went a little bit crazy after Binbou-san chased her around for a while. She then she proceeded to chase some of the gods around while acting like a cat, even going so far as to take a small bite out of one of the fish gods, then vanished within one of the parks. And that's the last we saw of her."

Yurie just stared at him. So, did this mean the panda was a good panda and the girl was a demon? But, Kaichou-sama said she was a kami. Whatever the case, she had a bad feeling about this.

"You don't really need to worry about that though. The neko-ken, which is what that technique is called, shouldn't have any hold on her now. And, since you're finally awake, everything will be alright. After all, if the if our little Yurie-chan can't help her, then who can."

And then they were gone. Sometimes she really hated being right.

--

For being in hell, Ranma felt she got the better end of the deal. Well, besides that damn cat. She always knew they were evil, but finding a talking cat ensconced in the bowels of hell just proved it. First there'd been those invisible monsters which became steadily more clear with time, starting with a golden aura. She'd always imagined demons to have either a red or black aura. Then again, she also imagined that 'she' would be back to a 'he' once he entered the spirit realm.

And why was she in hell anyway? Surely her father couldn't be right when he stated that stealing from others helped to show them that they needed to work extra hard to get the best out of life. Or that a son should follow his father's teachings in believing that all women were worthless distractions from The Art (although she'd only really learned the faultiness of that after she was cursed. sometimes she really hated irony).

She couldn't really figure out what the reason was for being sent to hell. Shoot, she couldn't even figure out how she died. Her best guess was that her father dragged her to his friends house after she blacked out, only to be killed for some past grievance he forgot about. Knowing him, he'd probably stolen and sold the deed to their house. And knowing her luck, the afterlife probably screwed up their records and sent her to hell while he lounged around in heaven. Then again, if that was the case it probably wouldn't be too much longer 'til they realize their folly. She doubted the afterlife would slow him down as far as thieving and conniving were concerned. She didn't know exactly how to put it, but one thing that personified her father was, well, id personified.

Her stomach growled and she continued to look for food. She'd been looking for some type, any type, of animal, insect, or edible plant for the past two weeks. At this point she highly doubted such a thing existed. Two weeks. Well, what she guessed was around two weeks, anyway. It was hard to tell in this hellhole, thanks to the endless daylight. That was another aspect she considered to be weird. She thought hell was supposed to be dark. Not that she found sleeping while it was bright out all that enjoyable, so they surely accomplished at least one of their goals with the eternal daylight. But, yeah, two weeks without food. Two weeks of her stomach growling.

And growl it did. She'd, obviously, never gone so long without food before. There was no way she had enough fat on her to survive for two weeks. Or he, during the majority of her time on the physical realm. But, she did go without food all too often. Much more often than her father, damn him to hell. Hopefully in the literal sense.

However, the weird part wasn't that she survived. No, the weird part was that her stomach continued to rebel so often. Her previous experience was to have her stomach complain quite a bit for the first 24 hours, but to stop complaining nearly as much from that point on. After that, her stomach only caused the occasional bit of pain, while the rest of her body made its disapproval known through various means, including fatigue and disjointed thought. But that never happened. It was like a repeat of the first 24 hours over and over and over again.

Sometimes life really sucked. Make that sometimes afterlife really sucked, now that she thought about it. Shoot, even her jokes were dying.

Ranma continued to scout around what she'd grown to call her 'little piece of hell', and it did seem to be little at that. From what she could tell, she appeared to be on a small floating island. On the outskirts, there was a fair amount of forest. It was a beautiful forest, if she was being honest with herself. It was just that she was too damn hungry (and scared, although she'd never admit to it, even to herself) to care at this point. In the center of the island was the compound where the invisible demons dwelled.

She half wondered if she was getting used to hell. She could now see outlines around the demons. Not auras, but actual outlines, which might possibly show their true form. She also felt some kind of power dwelling within her recently. It didn't feel quite like the ki she used to augment her speed and strength, so she was more than a little reticent to even touch the stuff, whatever it is.

That was another weird thing. She still had ki and, as far as she knew, ki was supposed proof that she was alive. Not that she'd be all that surprised if said little fact was false, given some of the other things which had happened to her recently. However, it was weird for so many of her sensei, the honest and wise ones at that, to be wrong about something so important to martial artists, and life in general.

She didn't really know what to do at this point. For the past couple of days there had been a beautiful girl calling her name. Not only that, but she seemed to act almost...shy. Definitely not typical behavior of minions from hell. Then again, she'd often heard about demons and devils putting up false pretenses, but it still seemed so genuine. The only reason she'd put off talking to the girl was the fact that said girl had the same golden aura which the invisible demons possessed. But she wasn't getting anywhere with her present course of inaction.

It was time to go and face the music.

--

Yurie was getting frustrated. She'd been trying to find the missing kami for the past few days. She'd even been skipping school, despite the fact that she needed to go now more desperately than ever. That made for over two weeks of missed school. Two freaking weeks. Apparently it must have slipped Kaichou's mind to let her know that fact.

Speaking of which, her friends were currently avoiding her. Who knew that what some had dubbed to be the 'Goddess of Caring' was so good at giving the evil eye.

She'd even tried to Kamichu the goddess into the open, but found out that a kami was much more resistant to another kami's powers than a normal human or spirit.

She wished she'd known that little fact before she'd knocked herself out for a day without any results..

So she, once again, found herself treading the forested outskirts of the convention's compound while occasionally calling out Ranma's name. For all the good it'd done her.

That's why it almost gave her a heart attack when the red head dropped down right in front of her and glared at her.

"Mou!" she squeaked and she almost knocked herself out by falling against the tree behind her. Which was about the last thing Ranma suspected. Either she was much better at acting than anybody Ranma had met, or this person might not be a demon after all. Could this girl be trapped in hell like herself. Whatever the case, it was time to move on.

Bowing down while tugging on her pigtail, she paused before looking in Yurie's eyes. "My name's Saotome Ranma. Sorry about this."

Glossary -

Ano – A stall word. You could liken it to Umm. The 'o' is sometimes drawn out, like the 'm' is with English

Kaichou – President, or leader. In this story, Kaichou is almost always going to refer to the President of the God's Association.

Kami – God or Goddess.

Mou – something said in distress. I liken it to 'Eeek'.

Oyaji – old man (in Ranma's case it's kind of like a derogatory version of 'Pops')

Sumimasen – Sorry, or Excuse Me

Footnotes -

Godless month, which takes place during October, is a month when all the Gods are supposed to gather at the Izumo shrine.

I'm making this school one of the schools which combines both middle school and high school in a natural progression.

Author's Notes:

What can I say. I got inspired to write this fic while watching Kamichu! for the first time since it originally came out (Japanese release, so it's been far too long for such a cute little anime). I'm sorry if it was at all confusing for those who haven't seen either Ranma or Kamichu!. I tried to be as straightforward as possible, without going into too much detail as for it to become boring, but there's only so much you can do. If you haven't seen either, I definitely recommend them. Well, I at least recommend the first few seasons of Ranma. After that...rely on the manga.

But I'm rambling.

This fic is going to concentrate on romance and the the supernatural, as you might have guessed. If neither suits you, feel free to drop it. Yes, other fiancees will still show up. And yes, the Tendos do exist in this crossover. Whether or not they'll makek an appearance is still up for debate.

There won't be many fight scenes, to be quite honest. They won't be the predominate focus, at least.

Last thing, please don't flame me, unless they're constructive flames, which are more than welcome (although I wonder if they should still be called flames at that point).

Oh, and if anybody knows the actual name of Yurie's hometown, I'd appreciate it if they would PM me with said information. And add Mr. Hitotsubashi's first name to that list. Thanks in advance. Ja ne.


End file.
